A geobroadcast involves information being sent to all the users in a locally limited environment around the transmitter. For DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communication) this is an important technique for presenting local hazard warnings, etc. To allow a geobroadcast, it needs to be implemented in the network protocol. In what is known as vehicle-to-vehicle communication (C2X, Car-to-X Communication), geobroadcast is an essential function. Changes in the transmission protocol are usually necessary in order to allow the geobroadcast.